Ese frío día de invierno
by Lupita M
Summary: ¿Y qué pasa con Nico cuando llegan esos días, ESE día? Ese día que tanto le pesa en la memoria, que lo deprime, que no lo deja hacer otra cosa más que añorar los viejos tiempos...


**Ese frío día de invierno**

**Disclaimer: Nada de Percy Jackson Series me pertenece. **

**~Este fic participa en el reto 'Los di Angelo' del foro 'El Campamento Mestizo'.~**

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

Estaba sentado en la fría nieve que caía en el techo de mi cabaña a media noche con una foto en mi mano derecha y una figurita del Dios de los Muertos en la los buenos tiempos, dejando que la tristeza y la nostalgia me llenen, causando que la atmósfera de clima perfecto del Campamento no afecte a lo que está a mi alrededor.

Para muchos Diciembre es un mes de fiestas, amor, felicidad, familia... para mi es solo el amargo recuerdo de aquella semana, aquel día, donde me vi forzado a salir al mundo real.

Quince de Diciembre fue el día cuando ella se unió a las Cazadoras, el día en el que todo empezó.

Diecisiete de Diciembre fue el día en el que partieron, el último día en el que vi a mi hermana con vida.

En la madrugada entre el diecinueve y el veinte de Diciembre fue cuando sentí ese pitido, cuando vi su alma ser juzgada, cuando me quedé solo. El día en el que Bianca murió.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde su muerte; toda la semana me la pasé en un modo más depresivo de lo normal, los campistas más viejos sabían el porque. Habían pasado dos años desde la caída de Gea. Mi relación social cono los siete de la profecía se había mejorado notablemente, aunque con los únicos que me consideraba cercano era con mi hermana Hazel Levesque y el muy amable pero a veces fastidioso hijo de Júpiter, Jason Grace.

Yo ignoraba si sabían o no del porque me encontraban en el estado en el que estaba. Lo único que yo notaba eran sus miradas constantes llenas de preocupación. Durante estos lúgubres días ellos me hicieron compañía (como en estos últimos dos años), nunca me dejaban solo, nunca me preguntaban nada, cosa que me agradaba.

Mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, no me percaté de que dos figuras salían de sus cabañas.

* * *

**Jason's P.O.V.**

A media noche me levante con un presentimiento, con un único pensamiento, una sola preocupación, Nico di Angelo. El había estado actuando raro estos últimos días (como todos los años), estaba actuando como cuando lo conocí.

Después de dos años de intentar integrarlo y finalmente lograr que se abriera y que formara parte de nuestro círculo de amigos, la personalidad de Nico había cambiado bastante, no era como el alegre e hiperactivo niño lleno de curiosidad que alguna vez fue, pero tampoco era ese Nico malhumorado, tenso y desconfiado de antes.

Siempre durante el invierno, en Diciembre, su humor se volvía distante y melancólico. Nunca me atreví a preguntar el porque.

Salí de mi cabaña y ahí lo vi, sentado en el techo nevado de la cabaña trece. Vi a Hazel salir también a buscar a su hermano. Al parecer no fui el único que sabía que algo pasaba.

* * *

**Hazel's P.O.V.**

Me levanté de mi cama preocupada, necesitaba averiguar (después de dos años de esperar por alguna explicación) lo que pasaba. Intenté preguntarle a Percy, pero solo me respondió con una mirada rota y culpable mientras murmuraba_ "Es mi culpa... si me hubiera esforzado más... Nico no me culpa pero aun así... debí de haberlo evitado..."._

Después de rescatarlo del Tártaro, después de la guerra contra Gea, Percy nunca logró volver a ser el mismo, él nos contó lo que había pasado haya abajo pero había ciertas partes que no describía bien y cuando le preguntábamos nunca nos respondía directamente. Muchas veces murmuraba algo de no ser suficientemente buen amigo, que debería prestarle más atención a sus amistades.

Salí de la cabaña de Hades y vi que Jason se dirigía hacia acá. Lo esperé.

Apenas llegó, señaló al techo y me cargo para subir.

Nico estaba guardando algo en su chaqueta de aviador, lo observamos hasta que decidió bajar del techo, nosotros lo seguimos. Vimos como se acercaba a una sombra dispuesto a irse. Entré en pánico así que alargué mi mano y lo tomé del brazo. Se giró para vernos.

* * *

**Jason's P.O.V.**

Nico lucía bastante sorprendido de vernos ahí. Sus ojos estaban rojos y ligeramente hinchados, se notaba que había llorado. Quería saber lo que pasaba, quería saber desesperadamente ayudarlo, detestaba verlo así.

"¿A donde vas, Nico?" pregunté en un tono preocupado.

Nico bajó la mirada como si pensara en lo que iba a decir, aun con su mirada bajo respondió.

"Yo se que quieren saber porque estoy así, saber que ocurre. Claro que me he dado cuenta que año tras año se preocupan por mí, tal vez demasiado... Si quieren saber que pasa entonces acompáñenme, volveremos a medio día." Su voz era apenas audible y forzadamente calmada.

Hazel y yo asentimos, dejando que nuestros cuerpos fueran consumidos por las sombras.

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

Después de unos minutos abrí los ojos reconociendo donde estaba. Tras mucha práctica, ya podía realizar viajes- sombra bastante largos sin cansarme sol todavía no salía, pero ya no estaba tan oscuro pues había una diferencia de cinco horas aproximadamente.

Al lado de la entrada del lugar había un puesto con una señora que vendía flores. Me acerqué y compré un ramo. Hice una seña a Hazel y a Jason para que me siguieran; entramos al lugar.

Mientras caminaba, Jason y Hazel irradiaban curiosidad y sospecha. Llegamos a una parte bastante bonita y apartada, el pasto era verde y había flores por todo el lugar a pesar de ser invierno.

Me agaché frente a una lápida, acomodé el ramo de flores y sonreí.

_Bianca di Angelo_

_Mayo 1930_

_Diciembre 2013_

_Una valiente cazadora_

"Ciao, mia sorella." (Hola, hermana mía)

Me giré y me enfrenté a los ojos de mi amigo y de mi hermana.

"Después de tantos años todavía la extraño, ella fue una gran parte de mi. Aunque... me alegro de ya no estar solo, pero aun así no puedo evitar preguntarme que hubiera pasado si no estuviera muerta, que tan diferente serían las cosas..." Sentí que les debía una explicación, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, esto era un tema delicado para mi.

Tal vez debería superar ya su muerte, ya no era tan doloroso como antes, pero simplemente no podía, era una herida a medio sanar. Me siento un poco infantil, vulnerable y débil... Nuevamente me distraje mientras vagaba en mi mente, en mis pensamientos, de los cuales no salí hasta que sentí dos pares de brazos envolviéndome.

"No tienes que pasar por esto solo, todos tenemos heridas, pero muchas veces para poder sanar necesitamos ayuda." dijo Jason.

"Ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti, así como yo lo estoy; nunca hubiera podido pedir por un mejor hermano." me aseguró Hazel.

Finalmente, por primera vez durante esos fríos días cuando la felicidad me abandonaba, dejé de sentirme solo...

* * *

**~ El Fin **


End file.
